User talk:THE REAL EGGS
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Brainies page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Carwyn the Hollie Lover (talk) 19:07, January 25, 2014 (UTC) My B-Day by the way is the 31.12.14 Hey Please don't create fake pages. Rumoured Moshlings must have confirmation, thanks. Hey, could you not put unconfirmed information into pages please. Thanks, |''' '''| 19:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Block This is your third warning for vadalism, which means I will have to give you a short, three day block. Please take time to review our Vandalism Policy. .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 13:48, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Please don't create pages on rumoured Moshlings. They need to have confirmation; for the Hazel page, I believe it is just in a gallery like the Daily Growl. Anyways, please have proper confirmation when publishing Moshling pages, thanks. Please don't change the layout of Moshling articles. Also, please don't add unconfirmed info onto pages. This is your second warning. |''' '''| 19:45, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Warning Please stop adding false information to pages, such as what you did to Bubbly's page. ' Clumsyme22 Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 08:52, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Block I see you have more warnings from other admins with the same reason, you will receive a block. ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 08:53, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello, the wiki appreciates you helping the wiki by adding the pages and adding trivia but, as you can see the page you have made is not needed, I'm really sorry I had to delete it! Next time you should search it before you make a page! This is not a warning, thanks! ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 14:42, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, I see that you're editing to help the Wiki, but unfortunately, I've been getting complaints that you're messing up the galleries and adding non-HQ pictures. The Furnando and Mrs Snoodle page is fine, so it doesn't need pictures that already on the wiki. Thanks. Hey, when you're adding galleries, could you please not add another under the same title, like in Tessa's. Thanks. Please stop adding links to pictures. They don't need to be linked and when you are adding galleries, make sure that they don't go under a different subtitle. Lots of users have complained to me and many are cleaning up those pages. This is considered a warning as this has been going on for a while now. ' |''' '''| 13:31, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Not cool, my friend! Hey, Recently, we have been glad to see that you have been editing a number of pages across the wiki. Sadly, majority of the edits that you make are considered as vandalizing, as you have been adding false information and generally messing up pages. If you continue, you may be destined for a block. Maybe you would benefit reading our Vandalism Policy , thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Block You have had many, many warnings. I must give you a month block; please try not to vandalise again .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 22:34, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Hey, Welcome back, you're back after your one month long ban! Please could you really review our vandalism policy. Already, I have seen you adding fake rarities on to Moshlings pages. Please don't do this. :) We carry through their in-game rarity to the infoboxes :) Thanks, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:19, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages! Hey, I really need to say your edits have improved! :) When commenting on talk pages, users usually prefer if you add a new subject/headline (top right) and then press the signature button at the end (above). Thanks! :D [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 12:12, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello, could you please not go around making useless edits? I can see why you love creating pages of your own but you have to be careful about what you edit/create. i know I don't have any rights of so far but I'd really apprieciate if you'd take care whilst working wirthin this wiki. Pictures Hey, thank you for uploading the pictures for Series 8 Figures. However, we already have some of the pictures you've uploaded, so next time please check before you upload. Thanks again, ' |''' '''| 12:53, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Stop that nonsense "He was thought to be in a set called the "Reptiles" with Marcel. Although, this was proven faulse." By who was that thought? Do you have a source of people saying that or is it just you? There is no need for this trivia at all because it contains no additional information relevant to the character. Also, it is written "false" [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 11:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC) False information Hi there, please don't put false information on pages such as what you did to Marcel's and Hissy's page. If you have information to add please add the source. ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 11:33, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Block Hi there, the rollbacks told me that you were adding false info into pages a couple of times, because of this you will be blocked for a week. ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 11:40, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm afraid you have had too many blocks. I will change it to 3 months, considering you had a month block last time and still ignored the rules. ' |''' '''| 12:06, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey When editing, could you please try to avoid changing gallery sizes and removing templates? Those are standardized so that all pages look nice. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 16:12, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, if you're going to make a page, please at least add some content to it. Making a completely blank page is basically a death sentence. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:04, July 17, 2014 (UTC) hi omg Lets talk? Hi eggs, want to come and chat with me over at http://realross.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ? Thanks :D [[User:REALROSS|' Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 21:35, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Blocked I've been looking at all of your forum comments and your blog, and honestly, I couldn't care less. Firstly, you were banned by a Chat Moderator and since I was not there during that time, I have no idea of why you would complain to me about getting yourself unbanned. Secondly, you admitted into creating more than a dozen of accounts to get around a block. That is considered as sockpuppeting and the result of that is a block. That would also probably explain why you were banned in Chat in the first place. So for constant spamming, sockpuppeting and using those accounts to "interrogate" us, you will be blocked indefinitely. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'''Pedro]] ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Cowboy Letterbox]] 20:16, December 30, 2014 (UTC)